Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo no more
by SadieStone
Summary: When Percy is forgotten by the camp and cheated on by Annabeth, he takes to the forest for refuge, hanging out with Nico. After a few weeks however, they're caught and put on trial for Treason! When a mysterious man comes and stops the execution before it can happen, then takes away Nico and Percy, what will happen? Rate M for implied sex, and languge
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo no more

**Hey! So, I'm a very big fan of Percabeth, but I thought this would be fun to make. Before you go on reading, I must tell you, there will be explicity, there will be mentions of Lemons, there will be pretty much alot of thing Adult like.**

**Summery: Jake Sroff was he new Son of Posiden. He stole everyones stuff, and blamed it on Percy. Only Nico, Annabeth and Chiron believe him. But when Annabeth cheats on Percy with Jake, Percy is heartbroken. He takes refuge in the forest, and when its Capture the Flag, he takes refuge at the beach. Nico is the only one who believes him, constantly yelling at Jake for taking his stuff, and yelling at Percy's ex-friends for leaving him. Chiron cannot do anything about the attacks, because he is not allowed to choose favorites, and it knawed at him to no end. He kept talking to Percy, But when Nico and Percy are called to Olympus and put on Trial for Treason, they think they are to die. But what happens when they don't? Rated M for mentiones of Lemons and Language.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Percy! Nico! Disclaimer!**

**Percy: But the cafateria is serving Blue Waffles today! Blue waffles! MUST EAT THE BLUE!**

**Nico: Ignore him. SadieStone doesn't own POJ/HOO, Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: Thank you Nico!**

**Percy: BLUE WAFFLES!**

_**Percy's POV**_

Perceus Jackson. Huh. Now I havent heard that name in a very long time. And the sad thing is, I _am_ Perceus Jackson. You may be wondering what happened. Well. It started with the strange new boy.

**[Flashback]**

_**I was doing my rounds, and I was just passing Puriles (A/N don't know how to spell it. It's the dragon that gaurds Thalia's Tree) when I saw six figures running towards the boundery. One was a Human, a male. The others were hell hound. I quickly sounded the alarm, and ran to help him. He had Black hair and green eyes like mine. I quickly made work of the Hellhounds, him killing only one when he tripped and accedently stabbed it.**_

_**Once I got him across the boundery, he immedeatly told everyone that he had killed all of the Hellhounds while I just stood to the side, shaking in fear. A few of the people who didn't like me at all listened instantly, yelling at me for not helping him.**_

_**My friends on the other hand, yelled at the boy for lying. Chiron got them quiet after a moment and asked "What is your name?" The boy grinned cockily. I knew he was arrgogant. "Jake Sroff, Son of Posiden, Greatest Demi-god ever." Quite a few people scoffed. Even the ones who didn't like me.**_

_**Annabeth came over and pecked my cheek and said to Jake "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. This man right here" She guestured to me "Is Percy Jackson, your Half-Brother." Jake looked me up and down then scoffed "Weakling. Can't even hold a sword right. Let me guess, first day here, you were sent to the infermary with a scratch on your finger, not even bleeding, screaming that you were gonna die?"**_

_**Everyone glared at him. Grover scoffed himself and said "Weakling? Boy, You are looking at **__**the**__** Perceus Jackson, killed a Minotaur before he even got past the Camp Bourder for the first time, and that wasn't even his first monster. It was his second. His first was a Fury, a Kindly One, that had posed as his teacher, and he killed her. After being at camp for only a week, he was sent on his first quest to retrieve Zues' Lightning Bolt, and also ended up retrieveing and returning Hades Helm of Darkness. Also, he defeated the god of War, Ares." Jake looked shocked, Grover then added**_

_**"Now tell me, how is that a Weakling?"**_

_**Jake growled under his breath, and we went on with the day.**_

**[End Flashback]**

But that wasn't the worst. One week later, he stole peoples stuff and blamed it on me. He'd gained a reputation by then. I admit, he was a good fighter, he could use some lessons on how to hold a sword, but he still was kinda good. He killed a Hydra that had been after a kid, gaining him more reputation and more of a Big Head. Everyone immedeatly believe him. All except Chiron, Nico and Annabeth.

But even she left me.

**[Flashback]**

_**I fished through my dresser, looking for the one thing I needed today. The Ring. Yes, I was gonna do it today. I'd noticed Annabeth had been keeping her distance, no matter what I said, no matter what I bought, so I thought that this would get her back by my side. **_

_**Athena had finally given me her blessing yesterday, after I had brought her the Namion Lions skin from a Solo Quest.**_

_**I smiled as I headed to the Beach, knowing she would be there, I fingered the box in my pocket. As I got to the Beach, I heard moans and panting, knowing what that ment, I was about to go to the other end, expecting Annabeth to be there instead, but I heard the one voice that I never thought I'd hear like that.**_

_**"Jake" Annabeth moaned. My heart, no, my World, shattered. I easily found them, doing exactly as I had suspected. "What the fuck, Annabeth!?" I yelled at her. She looked at me surprised. "Percy!" She said "Percy, it's not what-" "Not what I think? You're fucking my brother Annabeth! How the fuck is it not what I think!?" She flinched but got a look of determanation in her eyes.**_

_**"You were cheating on me first!" She yelled at me. I stared at her in shock "What the fuck are you talking about!?" I yelled back. "You were always away, you rarely talked to me anymore! You were cheating on me, don't lie!" I half-laughed, half-scoffed. "Thats what you think I've been doing?" I asked her, still laughing un-believingly. She nodded in agreement, compleatly believeing her claim.**_

_**I laughed darkly "Get your facts straight, Annabeth. I've been gone on a Quest the you wern't to know about." "Why?" She asked "Because the quest was of your own making? The quest you named as 'Cheat on my Girlfriend'?" I shook my head, still lightly laughing. "I can't believe I thought I had a future with you, Annabeth." I took the box from my pocket,**_

_**and tossed it to her. She caught it and looked at it curiusly "Whats this?" She asked "A prank? A note confirming my suspision?" I glared at her "Annabeth, open the box." **_

_**Annabeth opened it to find a grey and gold molten ring with the words "To my beautiful Wise-Girl" engraved in it, with a large 14 Karat Diamond on the top. Annabeth looked at me in shock.**_

_**"What-" "I've been gone on a quest to get your mothers blessing, Annabeth. Ask your mom. She had Hephestus make that for me. The Diamond was given to me by Hades, the band was given by your mother. Annabeth, I had been going to propose to you today. I killed the Namion Lion for you, I gave up the chance to be a **__**god**__** for you. My Fatal Flaw is Loyalty for Posiden's sake! And this is how you repay me!? I thought you were smart Annabeth. Guess I was wrong."**_

_**I tryed to walk away, but Jake got off of Annabeth, and attacked me, fully naked. I just dodged and kocked him out by a swift blow to the side of the head with with the but of my sword. "Don't expect to see me around Annabeth." I told her, my back to her. "I'll be in the forest if you need me. And it better not to apologize. I probally won't forgive you."**_

_**And with that, I entered the forest, and dissapeared from her veiw.**_

**[End Flashback]**

Only Nico and Chiron stood by me, but Chiron was not allowed to play favorites, so all he could do was talk to me, nothing much he could do to stop people hating me.

Nico was a different story. I found out that he has a small little camp deep in the forest, for when he wanted to be alone. We hung out there, but during Capture the Flag, we went to the Beach so I could listen to the waves.

Then my father claimed that Jake was his favorite son and disowned me. I still had my powers over the Ocean, but now the inhabintants almost all hated me. Tyson wasn't allowed to visit no matter what he tryed to do, only a few Dryads and Hippocamppi still like me because they knew me for me. Chiron was forbidden to speak to me, and everyone made my life a living hell.

I contantly battled the many monsters in the Forest, but my anger was still corsing through me, so they stood no chance. But then the real Nightmare happened.

**[Flashback]**

_**It was during Capture the Flag, Nico and I were on the Beach, just listening to the waves, when there was suddenly a knife at my thoat!**_

_**I looked to see that Nico was also being held captive. "Whats going on!?" I asked. I heard Jake's voice in my ear "You two are being taken to Olympus to be put on Trial." was all he said. Suddenly, Hermes showed up, and flashed us all to Olympus. **_

_**As soon as Nico and I were there, we were put in Chains. You could tell that Hephestus didn't want to do it. But he couldn't say no to his Father, the King of Gods.**_

_**"What is going on!?" I asked again. "Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo" Zues boomed at us. "You two have been convicted of Treason agenst Olympus with Geae." What? No, surely I had heard him wrong! "What?" Nico asked. "Do not try to deny it" Posiden added, then he guestured to Jake "We have a witness who saw you two contact Geae in my Cabin of all places!" He growled at last bit at us.**_

_**I stared at him in shock "I havn't been to your Cabin sence you Disowned me, Posiden!" I yelled at him. Posiden didn't seem fazed by this "Well, Obviously, you have." Was all he said.**_

_**"Enough!" Zues bellowed. "All who think these two Traitors are Innocent?" **_

_**Hestia, Athena, Hades, Hephestus, Apollo and Artemis all raised their hands. I was surprised that Athena had. Before I could asked, Athena said "I gave you an incredibly hard task, that I thought you would give up within your first three days, but even though it took months, you still did it, just for my approvel. You showed great battlestratige while doing it, I might add" She then winked at me. **_

_**But it still didn't help.**_

_**We still lost the vote.**_

_**"Enough stalling!" Zues bellowed. He raised his master bolt "This will not be quick, Tratiors." And he shot it at us. **_

_**We both closed our eyes tight, expecting the pain. **_

_**But it never came. **_

_**We opened our eyes to find that the lightning had made a bubble around us, and was not touching us. When it stopped, our chains had been distroyed, so we were free, but we both had such looks of bewilderment.**_

_**"WHAT!?" Zues roared "HOW ARE YOU TWO STILL ALIVE!?"**_

_**"I believe that would be my doing, Zues." A voice said from behind Nico and I. We all turned to see a man standing there. His clothes were black, and his cape was covered with stars and Planets. I almost thought it was just etched in, but I saw that they were **__**twinkling.**_

_**His eyes were like two SuperNovas, and his hair was such a PitchBlack, it put Hades to shame. **_

_**"WHO DARES-" The man made a grabbing motion with hi hand in mid-air, and Zues' words were cut off. You could see his mouth was moving, but no words were heard "Much better" The man sighed. Zues seemed to be yelling at him.**_

_**"Zues" He scolded. Zues looked taken back at someone actully scolding him other then his wife. "That is no way to speak to your Great-Grandfather!" Although the man only looked to be about twenty years of age, you could tell that he was infact, quite old.**_

_**And powerfull.**_

_**Immedeatly, all of the gods jumped up and bowed, Zues the most of. **_

_**"Lord Chaos!" Zues said, in a much calmed voice. He seemed to have regained his vocal cords. "What do we owe the-" "Cut the shit, Zues." Chaos snapped. Zues flinched at his voice.**_

_**"I've come for the Heros, Perceus Orion Jackson and Nicolas Charles di Angelo." A few people looked shocked to hear our full names, Nico's most of all. Everyone always assumed that Nico's name was only Nico, not a nickname. I had found that out while taking refuge in the forest with him.**_

_**"Meaning no disrespect, Lord Chaos" Posiden said "But to do what exactly?" Chaos looked at Posiden without a single emotion but rage "Why do you care!?" He half yelled half ask Posiden. Posiden shrank back a bit, but stood his ground for the most part "Perceus is my son, So I believe-" "I'm not your son" I interupted. "Yes you are" Posiden said back.**_

_**I laughed without humor "So, you disown me, then expect for me to come running back with open arms?" Posiden looked startled "I never-" "And I Quote" I interuppted him once again "'I name Jake Sroff is my Favorite child, and I hearby Disown, Percy Jackson.' How do you call that 'Never Disowning' Me?" I looked to him in mock confusion.**_

_**Posiden opened and closed his mouth like a fish. "Percy" I heard someone call to my right, right underneath Athena "Posiden is only trying-" "Don't start Annabeth" I growled. Annabeth looked taken back "I may be nice to your mother, but I have no such love for you. You cheated on me, right when I was to propose to you. You helped Jake spread horrible rumors about me cheating on you. Jake took the ones closest to me, and yet you stand by him. Don't expect me to listen to you, Bitch." Athena winked at me again, a small smile playing on her lips.**_

_**Annabeth turned red with embarressment and anger combined. "You did that yourself!" She yelled at me "You stole and broke peoples most valuble things! The things that ment the most to them!" I laughed darkly "You all think**__** I **__**did that?" They all nodded in agreement.**_

_**Nico's turn to yell at them "What is wrong with all of you!?" He yelled at them "Percy has been your friend sence he was Twelve! He did all these amazing things, but never once wanted the attention, you said so yourself, Grover!" Grover shrunk back at the truth hitting him like that. "Percy's Fatal Flaw is Loyalty, and yet you think he would betray you like that? You think he would converse with Geae!?" People bowed their heads. Even some gods did.**_

_**But Jake, the Bastard, needed to keep up his reputaion. "What about you, Son of Hades? Your Fatal Flaw isn't Loyalty. How do we know you havn't?" Nico glared at Jake. "I swear on the River Styx that I have never once betrayed any of you to Geae." Everyone sucked in a breath, expecting him to die, but he just stood there, a serious look on his face, daring anyone to say anything else.**_

_**"Now do you see?" Chaos said. "Because one person did something, you all were blinded. You all move to power like moths to a lighthouse. Non of you can resist Power. Non of you but Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo. Chiron was forbidden to speak to either of them, thanks to all of you. So they never got the help they needed so desperatly. Because of your itiocity, I must punish you all."**_

_**He walked to Nico and Percy. Before they could ask what he was doing, he said "Sleep, Heros." And placed a finger to our forheads. Before I was compleatly out, I heard Posiden yell "What did you do!?" and to which Chaos replied "I have done nothing but let them sleep. They disserve it. And needless to say, you all will most likely never see them again. But if you do, do not expect them to have forgiven you. Wounds like that do not heal easily. Not even with my power." I felt a warm darkness wash over me, trandsporting me, then I was out.**_

**[End Flashback]**

And that was how I started my new life. Chaos told Nico and I that he had told the gods and Campers, after he teleported us to his Planet, that they would not be in his army, so if they even meet, do not try.

Nico asked why he said that, and Chaos replied "Because I know one day you will have to do back to protect it, and I do not want them bantering you for answers about 'Nico and Percy' 'Tell them we're sorry' Yada yada yada."

And that was my last day on Earth.

That was over 30,000 years ago. Chaos had told us that the Cabin Leaders had been made Immortal Trainers, and we felt happy for them doing what they love, but that was the extent of it. Like Chaos said, wounds like ours, do not heal easily.

_**What'd ya think? Tell me who I should pair Percy up with!**_

_**Here are some Choices to choose from, Vote in the Reveiws!**_

_**Pairing Possiblities:**_

_**Nico**_

_**Zoe**_

_**Bianca**_

_**Luke**_

_**Thalia**_

_**Random Person You Might Want To Have Paired with**_

_**OC**_

_**Choose!**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**SadieStone.**_

_**Hey! So here is the pole!**_

_**Nico: 14**_

_**Zoe: 6**_

_**Bianca:7**_

_**Luke:10**_

_**Thalia:5**_

_**Octavian: 1 (Seriously, I got this.)**_

_**Kronos: 4 (What is wrong with you people?)**_

_**Chaos: 5; Female. (This is a MALE ONLY Chaos story. No Female Chaos! And do not ask for PercyxMaleChaos, cause that is just wrong! [Not the boyxboy thing, it's the fact that Chaos is gonna be his adoptive dad... Yeeeeaaaah...])**_

_**OC: 3 (Katlyn, Carrie, Jake)**_

_**Nico Wins! Okay, so this will be a PercyxNico story! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Note: I do not own PJO/HOO, Rick Riordan does.**_

_**Reaper's POV**_

I felt something move next to me, and I groaned lightly as I was awoken by someone shaking me lightly "Come on, dude" The male voice said "Time to get up." We had stayed up late into the night, and I really just wanted to sleep, I was kinda sore from the night.

The voice chuckled and I felt a breath on my ear "Come on, Reaper" He said "You don't get up, and people will know what we do." I scoffed lightly and muttered "They alright do, you know they do." The voice breathed a laugh, sending chills down my spin "Get up, Nico. Im serious. Chaos wants to talk to us." I groaned as I sat up. "Don't call me that so early" I growled.

The man next to me chuckled lightly. I turned to see Cyclone sitting next to me. He was fully dressed, except his button up black long sleeved shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his 8-Pack.

His shoulder length raven hair and deep sea-green eyes. It took all I had not to kiss him.

You may be wondering who he is. Well, You may not believe me, but I'll tell you. It's Percy Jackson. Yea, you read it right, stop re-reading it. I had had a serious crush on Percy when I was a kid, and a few years after being taken into Chaos' army, Percy had learned of my bisexuallity. A few years later, I had been in my room, reading a book (Chaos took away our Dyslexia, but not ADHD sence that was good in battle) when Percy came in.

**[Flashback]**

_**I looked up as I heard my door opening and closeing, and I was surprised to see Percy there. He was normally at Training. "Hey dude" I said, setting my book to the side. It took all I had not to droll over him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he already had a six pack, like me. His body was glisining with sweat, and he had a look of nervousness about his eyes.**_

_**(After I was taken here, Choas healed me up. AKA He but me back to my healthy weight. He'd let me and Percy age over the years untill we hit 18. I turned 18 last year, so now I was forever 18. Percy hit it just the year after he came here.)**_

_**"What's up?" I asked. Percy didn't answer. He just looked at me. I heard my lock click behind Percy, and I noticed that Percys hand was on the lock. **_

_**Percy had locked the door.**_

_**"Percy?" I asked. Pery locked eyes with mine. "Nico" He said "I want you to do me something." I shrugged and said "Sure." "Close your eyes." I could tell I had a look of utmost shock on my face, sence he cracked a grin, but I shrugged it off, and close my eyes. **_

_**I listened carefully, but Percy was moving to quietly for me to hear him. Next thing I knew, I felt fingers dangerously close to my crotch. I gasped in surprise, and before I could open my eyes, I felt lips smash agenst mine in a passionate kiss.**_

_**My eyes flew open to see a close up look of Percy. His eyes were closed. My eyes were closed immedeatly, and I relaxed into the kiss. I felt the fingers move, making me gasp in shock again, and Percy took the chance to punge his toung into my mouth.**_

_**No matter how many fantasies I had, I had never imagined something as like this. Using my shock agenst me, making me a slave to his tourturish touch. "Percy" I groaned when he pulled away. I felt his hand now on me, and my breath hitched. **_

_**I looked at Percy. His eyes we open with a look of Innocence about it that I knew was fake.**_  
_**"What-?" "I'm not an idiot, Nico" Percy bit his lip lightly, and cupped me ever so slightly. I groaned.**_

_**"I know when someone has a crush on me, and I've seen yours for a while. I just didn't know how I felt." I looked at him. "But now I do." His grip tightened, and it made just a tiny bit of Friction. Percy chuckled lightly, his voice seductive for the next words. "You know, these rooms are compleatly sound proof... Zoe and Luke are proof..." Bianca, Zoe, Beckendorf, Selena, and Luke had all been brought into the army before us, only a few years ago did Zoe and Luke get married. Bianca had married a guy named James a year before we came. **_

_**I could feel myself getting horny, and Percy could obviously too. Percy chuckled lightly, and gave me a quick, tight squeeze, making me moan, before resuming our kiss.**_

_**Needless to say, we made good use of the Soundproof.**_

**[End Flashback]**

We'd been toghter ever sence. Bianca was surprised to find out that I had been bi, but quickly accepted it sence I was happy, and she knew Percy. Zoe just shook her head and muttered something about "Men being strange" to which Percy and I replied "Atleast we're not being after girls!" Zoe just smiled. Luke just laughed after finding out and said "Never would have imagined it. Not bad, Jackson. Atleast he won't leave ya. He's been waiting to long!"

Everyone of our friends knew our story of how we came, and they constantly made horrible jokes agenst the people. Percy and I had long sence forgiven most, but a few like Annabeth and Posiden were hard to forgive. Chaos had told us a few ten-thousand years ago that Jake had aided and enemy, and that resulted in him being thrown into Tartarus by Annabeth and Posiden, with the words, provided by Annabeth, "Enjoy. Just to let you know, there are things bigger then you down there. Enjoy, hell!" And they tossed him in.

We forgave them bit by bit after that. I was harder to forgive sence my love for Percy was quite strong. Percy's Fatal Flaw was loyalty, so that helped him forgive, and with persuading words from Percy (And yes, more locked door sessions) I finally agreed to forgive them.

Beckendorf just shook his head when he found out about us being bi and his only words were "Just don't expect me to share 'em if you ask." That made them all laugh.

Selena squealed with excitement cause she was so worried that Percy would never love again sence the only girls he trusted now were Bianca, Zoe and her. "Looks like you don't need a girl! You got a boy, just fine!" Sence her mom was the goddess of love, she accepted all kinds of love. She was curently married to Beckendorf.

Ethan just shook his head and muttered "I swear, I'm surrounded by crazy people." He's married to a girl named Cynthia

"...co? Nico? Come on dude, stop oogling me, or I'll sleep in my own room for a week." I was brought out of thoughts by that threat, which I knew he wouldn't go through with. We slept in the same bed because A) It was easier then sneaking out our rooms at night for Locked-door-sessions, and B) Because we rarely had nightmares when we did. And when we did have a nightmare, we were there to comfort eachother when we woke up in cold sweats and panting.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I groaned. "And stop calling me Nico! I'm not in the mood for that name." Percy nodded his head in understanding. We normally didn't use our real names, Unless A) Locked-door or B) Utmost immportance.

I got out of bed, only wearing grey sweatpants, and I felt Percy's eyes on me "Stop oogling me and button your shirt, Cyclone" I laughed. Percy glared playfully, but buttoned his shirt.

I smiled at my sister as we got to the meeting room. She smiled back, but she looked worried. I frowned and thought _Whats that about?_

My answer came quickly.

"Assassins" Chaos called. Percy and I looked up. We were rarely called our Titles. This must be important. "I will need you to acompany me to the next mission. We will have to ask if they want our help." He kinda shrunk in his throne when we asked what the Planet was

"Earth" He replied. I held my breath to calm myself. We may have forgiven them, but that doesn't mean that old wounds don't reopen. After a moment, we replied in unison "What's the threat?" Chaos shrunk back even more.

"Kronos, Geae, Tartarus, the Giants, and all of the Titans have combined powers." He said in a quick voice. I saw red for a moment, and I knew Percy did too because his hand tightened around mine. "We'll go" I said atlast "But don't expect us to reveil ourselves. You know them, they'll be all over us with the fact of us toghter."

Bianca stiffled a giggle "And the fact that half of their friends that were dead are back" She added. I rolled my eyes and mummbled "Nah, just us. We're awesome, you guys don't count."

Chaos nodded stiffly, still afraid that we were about to blow-which we were- and opened a portal for us to step through.

The gods didn't even relize that we entered, nor did any of the Campers who were there. I couldn't help but smile when I saw Hazel holding a little girls hand who looked much like her, but alot like Frank too.

My cowl cast a dark shadow over my face, as did it for everyone else but Chaos.

I caught onto their conversation quickly

"You should have never called Percy a traitor!" Posiden yelled at Zues "Uh, Excuse me?" He asked in bewilderment "You claimed Jake was better! It's not just my fault!" "Actully, It's all of our faults for even listening to Jake" Ares growled "Percy Jackson had saved us so many times, and we kick him out like last decades trash." Athena cleared her thoat "Are you forgetting Nico? If it wasn't for him, Hades never would have come up during the battle, and Kronos wouldn't have been held off for so long. When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, he got everyone to the House of Hades."

Everyone nodded in agreement "I wish they were back" Annabeth said "Percy'd probally never forgive me, but like that matters now. I just wish I could see him. Tell him how sorry I am." Everyone looked at her sympathetically.

I felt Percy's hand tighten around mine, and I gave it a reasurring squeez. He smiled at me in thanks.

Chaos cleared his thoat loudly. Zues looked over and apon seeing eight people there just radiating power, he yelped in surprise and shock. As did everyone else.

"Hello" Chaos said, pleasantly. "My name is Chaos, and I would like to offer you help in the upcoming war"

_**Percy's POV**_

Zues looked surprised at what he said. "My Lord Chaos!" he said, he and all of the olympians jumped to their feet and bowed. Once they were up again, Zues spoke, or actully, more like tried to speak "We thank you very much for the offer, we will gladly-" "Decline it! We don't need it! We have me!" A new voice yelled. We looked over to see Hades shaking his head and muttering about idiotic children.

This boy had black hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. Just like Nico. "Son of Hades" I said, "Back down. I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you speak out agenst Lord Chaos once more." The man snorted at me "Don't you know who I am? I'm Jackson Maren Lothorn. Jack for short. And I am the worlds greatest Demi-god. It's you who should be paying respect to me, and me putting you in your-" He didn't get to finish, because the next moment, Nico was gone, and he stood infront of Jack.

"Don't disrespect Cyclone again. Hear me?" Jack nodded furiously, and just like that, Nico was back by my side. Annabeth frowned "Who are you all? I mean, other then Lord Chaos."

I looked to the people behind us "You all can go first. Reveil or not, I don't care."

Bianca stepped up first. "My name is Shadow. I am the leutinet of Reapers squad, squad three, also known as the earth squad." Bianca (Or Shadow) Stepped back.

Zoe stepped forward "I am Starlight. I am the commander of the Archer squad, or squad four. My leutinute is not here at the moment, but will be here at a later time. My husband is Bandit." Starlight stepped back.

Beckendorf stepped forward. "I am Flame. I am the commander of the Fire squad, or squad five. My leutinute is also not here now. My squad is also known as the Forge squad because we craft most of the weapons used by our army. I am married to Dove." Flame stepped back.

Luke stepped forward "My name Bandit. I am the commander of the Hiden squad, squad six, also known as the Theives squad. My wife is Starlight. My leutinute is Patch." Bandit stepped back.

Selena stepped forward "My name is Dove. I am the commander of the Health sqaud, squad sevem, also known as the Healing squad. I am married to Flame. My leutinute will be here at a later time." Dove stepped back.

Ethan stepped up "My name is Patch. I am the leutinute of the Hiden squad. I am married to Dove's leutinute, Hena." Patch stepped back.

They all spoke in unison now "We are all in the service of Lord Chaos and his son. Anger us and you will regret. Disrespect our superiours and you will regret." And they just stood their silently.

Zues thanked them, then turned to Nico and I "And what of you two? What are your names, If I may ask?" You could tell it hurt him just to say that.

Nico gave my hand a squeeze, telling me he'd go first. But before his spoke, I heard him say in my mind _"I'm telling them about us." "Go right on ahead. I don't want the girls coming after me." _

He stepped forward "My name is Reaper. I am the commander of the Earth squad. I am not to be messed with, little warning. My boyfriend-and yes I said boyfriend- is Cyclone." He stepped back as all the girls stood staring with mouths wide open, but before they could complain, I stepped forward, and they shut up.

"My name is Cyclone-" I shot the girls a look cause I knew they'd been hoping it wasn't me. They all pouted at me, but I ignored that "-And I am the commander of the Second squad, the Water squad. Anything with water, even your bodys and actions, my squad can controll. I am the son of Chaos-" That got a few (sarcasm) gasps "And the heir to the throne of the Universe-" Even more gasps, and a few people fainted- "And I'm dating Reaper. Obviously." I added, and I swear I heard him roll his eyes.

"Ugh. I don't care if I've accepted it. I'll never get over the fact that your both gay" Bandit groaned after a moment of silence. Reaper and I looked to eachother, then burst out laughing. Flame and Dove where trying so hard not to laugh, but failing utterly misreybly.

Chaos just rolled his eyes.

"Now!" He said "It's time to leave. My army will be at Camp in T- Fifteen Seconds. Ta ta!" And we all disapeared.

Then re-apeared to find a sword at Nico's throat. Before any of us could move, the wielder cut a nice deep gash in his thoat, then laughed in triupmh.

But it was short lived.

Nicos wound healed almost instantly, seeing as he was pure Immortal, like me and Chaos. "Thank you." Nico said sarcasicly. "I just love getting my thoat slit in the morning by my Half-Brother." I grinned and laughed.

Jack just stuttered "Half-Brother?" He demanded. "Yes. I am a child of Hades also. Nice to meet you." He took off his hood "I'm Nico di Angleo." He grinned and laughed at everyones surprised faces.

"Nice, Nico!" Chaos laughed. Jack's eyes widened "You're first name basis with Lord Chaos?" He demanded "How!? I am much better then your gay ass! You know you should be ashamed of yourself! Gay? How have you not killed yourse-" He stopped when my sword landed at his thoat

"Now" I said "I do not like to kill people, but I _will _make an exception for you. Hear me? You disrespect my boyfriend again, and I will kill you." His eyes widened in fear, and he sprinted off. Hades smiled at his son and mouth _"Missed you" _Nico smiled and mouthed back _"I know" _

"Anyone else wanna reveil now, or should we go in?" Bianca laughed and said "If my lil bro is reveiled, of corse I'm gonna!" She pulled back her hood and smiled at her father "Hey dad. Don't think we were ever properly intoduced. Hi, I'm Bianca di Angelo. Your daughter."

Hades just stared in shock. Bianca and Nico laughed. The only thing Hades could say was "You're brothers gay and your married?" I burst out with laughter and Nico was laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. James blushed under his hood, but laughed. Bianca rolled her eyes "Yes dad. I'm married, get over it." Hades just shook his head in exasperation.

"Weird day" He grummbled, but hugged both of his children non-the-less.

I wish I had the guts to do that. No matter what Nico and everyone thought. I couldn't completely forgive Annabeth and Posiden. It hurt to much. To have your Fatal Flaw ripping at you day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second, it leaves a scar that will never go away.

Ever.

Nico grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. I nodded to say "Im okay." and he smiled at me.

Jason looked at me weirdly, but then somthing came into his eyes. I remembered that Nico had said that only Jason knew of his crush on me. Oh, So Jason has figured it out. Shit.

"_Don't say a word, Jason. Think who you think I am. I'll hear you." _I sent my thoughts to him (My powers allow me to do that. Deal with it)

_"Percy Jackson" _He thought. I gave a light nod and he grinned, I could tell he wanted to greet me like the friends we were, but we couldn't at the moment.

I hope this goes better then I expect it to.

_**Okay! First Chapter! Actully kinda long XD**_

_**This originally wasn't to be uploaded, but hey. Who gives a heck?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading!**_

_**PEACE OUT!**_

_**SadieStone**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy Jackson Nico di Angelo no more**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I do not own Percy Jackson.**_

_**Rick Riordan does.**_

_**But now that I think about it, everyone calls him 'Uncle Rick'**_

_**And don't uncles normally share with their neices and nephews?**_

_**I'm just sayin!**_

_**Percy**_

I walked through Camp, exploring with Nico. He said it felt good to have his hood off, and kept begging me for answers of why I wouldn't take off mine, but I never told him. I couldn't tell him.

He needed that little belief that I had forgiven completely. He did. And I didn't want to take it from him. I mean, I'm forgiving them, don't get me wrong! But... Well... It's hard to when they betrayed you so close to your heart like that.

I had talked to Jason a few minutes ago in the Cabin that Chaos made for us. He was thrilled to hear that we were together (Turns out he'd told Piper and she got him to 'Ship' us. Nico's only comment was "**Dam Fangirls**")

I decided to go around a cross off and meet with Nico at the end.

I was half way through it, when I felt the hairs on my neck stand up. My Assassin sences instantly turning on, I whirled around at a inhuman speed and caught the dagger that was aimed for my spine. I broke the blade between my fingers and glared at the thrower.

Jack stood there, a angry look on his face. He pulled out a sword, a normal bronze one mind you and that made me smirk (Hades was known for giving his children the Black swords) and charged me. I just dodged for a few moments, before letting him have a swipe at my throat. I quickly moved into a back handspring, knocking the blade out of his hands and caught it as I landed in a perfect Kneel.

I ran my fingers over the blade as I stood. It was a resonably well made blade, but it was completely off balace. It was uncomfortable in _my _hands and I was trained to work will all weapons, well made or poorly. Any thing I could get my hands on, I was forced to train with.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked "Don't backflip away from my headcut!" I rolled my eyes and burried the blade hilt deep into the tight packed stones for the path. "Don't attack me then" I said in a monotone.

I turned to walk away again, but I saw him move for another blade at his side out of the corner of my eye. Groaning, I waved my hand and he punched himself in the face. He staggered a bit, then did it again. I just let it keep up untill he had a bloody nose and a black eye. Then I relieased my hold on him.

"You done trying to kill me?" I asked, bored. "What did you do to me!?" He demanded, spitting out blood "You're forgetting what I said. I controll water. All of it. I controlled the water in your body. Simple. Now shoo shoo. Your ruining this beautiful Pathway" Jack growled at me, and tryed to lunge, but the next moment, he was running around in a circle screaming that his knickers were pink and poofy.

A crowd grew and Nico arrived a moment later. He looked to me and cracked a grin. "What'd he do?" He asked. I held up the broken dagger "First, he tryed throwing this at my back. When that didn't work, he drew that sword-" I guestured to the sword hilt deep in the stones "-And I took it from him and did that, then he tryed to draw another sword, but I just made him punch himself, then he tryed lunging for me, so I made him do this."

Everyone was laughing hard, and I didn't relize I'd let go of my hold, untill I felt a sword go through me. My eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed when I saw Jack laughing in victory. He let go and left the sword in me, going all the way through. I couldn't exactly breathe, and it burned like Hades, but I said "What are you doing? Don't stab me!"

He froze and his eyes widened. I just simply pulled out the blade and showed him the pure black blood on it. "Being Heir to the Throne means I have to be immortal, Dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

Jack yelped in shock and tried to sprint away, but in that Instant, Luke was there

"Why did you just stab my commander?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Because we really don't appreicate it." Biance said.

"We don't have patience for betrayal" Zoe said

"We don't tolerate betrayal" James said

"We don't even think about it" Selena said

"To betray in the Chaos army" Beckendorf said

"Is to betray the Universe" Ethan said

"As we said. We. Don't. Tolerate. It." They all said in Unison. "Calm" Nico commanded. They didn't hesitate to calm, but they still surrounded Jack. "Jack. Answer the question. Why did you attack?"

Jack swallowed hard "Because he's not ment for the throne! I am! Me! Not him! He's to cowardece to even show his face, let alone be leader of the Universe!"

I stood slowly, my wounds finally gone. "I was chosen because I do not betray, I do not care about power. I repect it, and I do what is needed, when is needed, not for my own gain. If you thought killing me would make Father think you were the better choice, you are dead wrong. He has been waiting for longer then the Titans reign to find the right heir. Men from all around would try and kill others so all compition was gone, and Chaos would choose them, But he always over looked them completely. He wanted one who was kind, honest and loyal. Would not kill for power."

I looked him in the eyes "And I hide my face because that is my choice. I am not a coward. I have been through to much to be called one, as has every person in this army. We are the lost and the broken, healed through Chaos so we can be remember once more even better then before. We did not come here to fight you all. We came here to fight the enemy, and fight the enemy we will, but we need to be sure that non of you will betray us also." I turned in a slow circle, knowing everyone could hear me.

"Can you all swear me this?"

They all swore on the River Styx, all except Jack. "Jack" I said, turning back to him "Leave. Go to the enemy if you wish, but you are not to come back here expecting me to let you fight beside us. I will not allow the chance for you to kill another whilst in this camp."

Jack squared his shoulders and said "One last thing" I rolled my eyes "Yes?" "Theres an Army at the hill. Waiting for my signal. Wish y'all luck." And with that, he took out a whistle and blew it, disappering before anyone could catch him.

Not a moment later, did our gaurd dragon roar in warning and spew fire.

An attack.

"Lets go!" I yelled. We all raced to the crest of the hill and met the army head on. We slashed and fought at eachother, my sword swinging at all of the monsters that came within five feet of me.

I found the Titan in the middle, ordering everyone. "Kronos" I greeted, sourly. "Do I know you, Assassin?" "Why, yes. I am your Uncle. Nice to meet you." I quickly added a last part in his mind _"And your Grandson." _

He narrowed his eyes, and roared in outrage "You should not be Heir!" He bellowed and charged. I blocked and dodged for a while, before finally I decided to play with him.

I grabbed the staff of his Sythe and pulled him to me, barely a foot seperating our faces. I looked deep into his eyes "I believe you can fly" I said.

And he did try to fly. He instantly dropped his Sythe, and ran to the nearest rock, got to the top, and jumped off, flapping his arms with a straight face. Everytime he hit the ground, he would get up and try again.

By the time I stopped him, he had a broken nose, three missing teeth and two black eyes.

"What did you do!?" He bellowed, charging again. I did the same thing. Grabbed his weapon, and pulled him barely a foot away from me. But this time, I said "I believe you can kill all the monsters here with this pretty Sythe." And away he went. Swiping at the monsters like a madman. I released my hold when there was no more monsters.

Roaring in anger, he tryed charging me _again!_

Laughing, I just grabbed his throat, and looked him in the eyes this time. "I believe you will let that nice woman over there run you through with that nice blade of hers." I said, pointing to Annabeth.

Annabeth looked shocked. But when Kronos came up with such a dreamy look and said "Kill me!" She couldn't resist. She laughed and plunged the sword in her hands through his chest, killing him instantly.

Everyone raised their weapons and cheered for my power. I just waved off their compliments and Nico came forward "I believe you can fly?" He asked, laughing. I shrugged "I thought he could fly. Sorry for being wrong!" I said, with a straight face.

Everyone was still buzzing with excitement during Dinner and not a moment later did Annabeth stand and come over. She was figgiting with nervousness. "Yes?" I asked.

"Why did you let me kill him?" She asked. "N-Not to be rude, but I was just wondering" She added quickly. "Calm, Annabeth." Nico chuckled. She shot him a greatful smile, happy to know Nico was chuckling, which ment I wasn't mad.

"Because I felt you should have gotten to do it for all that he put you through" I shrugged. Luke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It was quite amusing to see the little girl who I'd known as an seven year old stab a Titan with a dreamy look through the heart." Annabeth looked to him in surprise "Seven?" She asked "But the only two people I knew when I was seven was Thalia-" She looked back to where Thalia was with a confused face "-And Luke."

She froze. "No. Way." She breathed. Luke laughed, stood up, walked over to Annabeth and then pulled off his hood. "Hey Annie." He grinned.

She punched him in the gut, which made all of the pavilion freeze, but me and Nico mind you, and then she hugged him "You stupid idiot!" She said, hugging him. Luke laughed and hugged her back "I missed you to Annabeth" He said.

The pavilion then erupted into cheers. Thalia came up and gave Luke a hug and punch also "Annabeth is right, you are a stupid idiot" Thalia said, tears pricking her eyes. Luke just laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Thalia?" Zoe asked. She hadn't known Thalia had become a huntress, so to see her in silver with the silver circlet, that was definatly a shock to her. "Uh, Yes?" She asked, nervously.

"And you said you'd never join the Huntress'!" Zoe exclaimed standing up "Chick, you need to learn how to keep your word." Thalia shrugged "Well, it was either this or be the child of the prophecy, and we needed more time, so I took this. I feel kinda bad about it sometimes cause I'd pretty much doomed Percy to be the child of the Prophecy, but he did well." She then froze "First question, how did you know that I said I'd never join the hunters. Second question: Who are you?"

Zoe laughed and switched back to old english "Thou hath not forgotten my name already? For thy am in the stars! Thou sees me as she hunts!" Thalia's hand flew to her mouth.

"Zoe?" She asked. "Zoe Nightshade?" Zoe laughed and took off her hood, her black hair in a tight braid which she pulled to the front of her shoulder. "Oh, Zoe!" She laughed, and tackled the girl in a hug.

The laughed as they quickly exchanged stories, and then Luke interupted them "Ladies, while I love how you two are getting along, we have an audience and it's kinda awkward."

I turned to see the gods there. I noticed Poseidon looked... Bad. With a quick flash into his mind, I found out it was because I was gone, and he didn't know where I was. I flashed into everyones minds, and found quite a few people had already figured out who I was, but just thought they were wrong.

Everyone had been there to see Chaos take Nico and I. I'm surprised not everyone had already figured it out.

With one last look into Poseidon's and Annabeth's minds, I finally fully forgave them.

I stood and put one arm each around Zoe and Luke's shoulders and just relaxed "Well, This is gonna give me a headache" I said, simply. All of the Assassins instantly understood. I dropped my arms and they all covered their ears.

I then pulled off my hood.


End file.
